lufanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Unknown Tiebreaker
Chapter 1: IntroEdit The Maelstrom and Nexus are a tie. Each powerhouse is filled with true heroes and inventors. Roo Moorg, Hollis, ED-902, MassiveSodaDuck- they are impossible to list. Countless. But what LEGO needs is a force that can win it. And one kid might be able to do the impossible... Chapter 2: Crux PrimeEdit A kid battles a Mech Invader on Crux Prime. Wearing Gauchos, a Gem Hammer, a Gem Scepter, a Shark Shirt, and a purple hood with a Tiki Staff attatched, he wasn't much more than a member of the Nexus Force. He smashes the Invader, and heads to the next. But it wasn't a Spiderling- it was the Darkitect. Horrified, the unknown minifig ran as fast as he could move his plastic legs. But he was attacked with a powerful kick, and fell over. He tried to calm down, but couldn't. He was hoping that he was dreaming at his newly built property. He wasn't. He was next to the Darkitect. The minifigure swung his hammer, and it hit the Maelstrom master's leg. The Darkitect howled in pain. He tried to use Maelstrom powers- but couldn't. As the hammer hit him over and over, the Darkitect knew he had lost. So, he grabbed his white Ninja Flag, and surrendered. Chapter 3: The InvestigationEdit Roo Moorg walks into Nexus Tower. As Vanda Darkflame ran off in terror, Roo peeked at the Maelstrom Orb. But he saw nothing but a boy with a purple hood. Roo nearly cried, he was so mad. He destroyed the Orb, and ran to the rocket launcher. He flew to Crux Prime, looking for the boy. He looked- in Aura Mar, at the entry area, at the Ninjago area. But no kid. He asked a fellow Skeleton Miner, and he said no. Roo smashed him for his bad answer, and looked even more for the boy. But no boy. "AAAAARGH!!!!", he said. And then was attacked by Hollis and Mashmellow. He smashed them easily, because Hollis was wearing business clothes and Mashmellow wasn't paying any attention. Roo put on a Maelstrom Jetpack, and flew to the ruins of YouReeka where Butterscorch was. Roo explained the situation, and Butterscorch said "Don't you worry. He will be slain." Butterscorch swiped his Jetpack, and flew to a hidden part of Nexus Tower. "This is the Nexus HQ.", he said. He typed in "boy", and lots showed up. "Redboy31". As he searched the long list, he decided to just look for him himself. _________________________________________________________ The boy walks through the exciting world of Nimbus Station. As he walks, he meets a serious-looking minifigure. "I am maestro35. You are being hunted. You must hide." "Um... ok.", the boy said. "And, one more thing. What is your name?" "Um... I don't wanna tell you. I want to keep my identity secret. The Maelstrom might find out." "You didn't fall for it! NICE!", said maestro35. Feeling wise, the boy walked toward another wise-looking guy. "I need help.", said the boy. "Uh, I am busy taking pictures right now. I am PatchM143, if you need to know.", said the guy. He wasn't a help. "Hey- dude?", he said to another guy. "Hi!", said the other guy. "I am AwesomeMe44. need any help?" "Uh... yes." "Ok. So, what is it? "So... I destroyed the Darkitect... and I am being hunted down by the Maelstrom.", the boy said. "Ok. I'll help.", said AwesomeMe. __________________________________________________________ "AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!", shouted the minifigs of Nimbus. The dragon had come! Chapter 4: Dragon SlayingEdit "Th-th-there he is!", shouted the boy. "Don't worry.", said AwesomeMe44. He pulled out full Bat Lord Gear, and prepared for a bad attack. Butterscorch blasted a fireball at the boy. He dodged it, and hit him with his Gem Hammer. Butterscorch flew up and dropped down, creating a giant shockwave. They both fell. AwesomeMe went back up, and whacked the dragon. He attacked back with a fireball, which smashed AwesomeMe. "This is BoNS all over again!!!!", said the boy. H knew he would have to do this himself. But then, it all got worse. Roo Moorg popped out of nowhere- but landed on a tiki torch and got toasted. Butterscorch rolled in laughter. He couldn't attack the boy! The boy took a deep breath... and swung. Conclusion The minifigure is Kitontyyn.